Broken Child
by BertieTiger
Summary: Set after Greeks Bearing Gifts.When Jack's drink is spiked, bonds are broken and need to be remade. The rating is a guide. Sorry if some chapters are so short but they get the messege across!
1. Prologue, The Beginning

Broken Child

Disclaimer - I don't own Torchwood, or any of its characters. Shame…

Summary - Torchwood fic. Jack gets turned into a 2 year old. Bonds are broken, and made again. Man, I suck at summaries - please read!

AU: I HAVE WRITTEN THIS OUT ALREADY BY HAND. YES, ALL OF IT. SO I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THE END. SO IM JUST PUBLISHING IT TO THE WORLD 1 CHAPTER AT A TIME!

The Story

It started off as an average day. They were all in the pub, winding down after a long day's work. Except Jack wasn't okay. He felt as though someone was watching him, in the corner of the pub. Jack looked away, satisfied that he wasn't being watched.

After she saw Jack turn away, the woman went up to the bar, and whispered something in the bartenders ear, and briefly looked in Jack's direction. The bartender then walked up to Jack and said "this is from the woman over there." He pointed at the said woman. Jack accepted the drink, and downed the pint in 5 minutes. He thought it tasted odd, but he didn't drink beer often. Mostly Vodka (or water).

After it was closing time, Jack drove the Torchwood crew to their homes. Then he drove the SUV back to the Hub, and climbed into his bed. He felt strange, but nothing a good sleep wouldn't cure.

What he didn't know was that the pint the woman bought for him was spiked…

Next morning, as Ianto arrived, he brought some coffee to Jack's office. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack…


	2. Discovery & The Hunt

Wow, thanks for the reviews - it helped! As suggested by xxBoppingAllTheWayxx, I've changed it! 

I don't own Torchwood - or any of its characters, except for those I make up!

Sitting in Jacks chair was…

"A child?!" exclaimed Ianto.

He wasn't seeing things - in the chair was a little boy, probably about 2 years old, maybe 3. Ianto wasn't sure - but his age was far from Iantos mind right now. What he wanted to know was how he got there - and where was Jack?

Then Ianto noticed about the boy - his hair was kind of spiky and brown, like Jacks. His eyes were electric blue, like Jacks. And his clothes; he wore a pair of light brown trousers, a shirt, a white t-shirt underneath it, but no shoes, just socks.

"It's impossible…just…impossible…Jack?" Ianto stammered. Jack looked up at the sound of his name.

Then Ianto heard the rest of the team arrive. He quickly put Jack in his bed below his office and went to make coffee.

"Oi, Ianto, where's Jack?" Owen shouted. Ianto thought for a minute before replying.

"I dunno…try his office." He wanted Owen to find out for himself. Besides, he hadn't finished making the coffee.

A few minutes later, Owen's shout of surprise could be heard throughout the Hub.

"OH…MY…GOD!"

Everyone ran up to Jack's office, Ianto carrying the coffee.

"Is that Jack?" Gwen asked, staring at the sleeping child.

"I think so - can't you see the resemblance?" Ianto answered, eyes transfixed on Jack.

He had a point - everyone agreed it was Jack, but how?

"It could be something to do with that pint that Jack had - the one that woman bought him." Tosh suggested.

"That could be possible - she seemed pretty pleased" Gwen said to Tosh.

Owen was trying not to laugh - he seemed to find it hilarious that his boss had been into a 2 year old!

"Owen! Get a grip! Haven't you noticed that Jack is gone?" Gwen shouted at him. To everyone's astonishment, she was right. Jack was nowhere in sight!

"The door!" Everyone said at once - the main door was open. They all ran out of the door, out my the waterfall.

"Okay, we should split up and search around - he cant have got far." Ianto suggested.

So, the team split up - each of them looking in a different direction.

The search took all day; it seemed as though they would never find him. Eventually, they gave up and walked back to the Hub.

"You guys go on ahead - I'll have another quick look." Ianto told the others. They yelled their response back. Ianto walked over to the waterfall, and sat on the pavement, head in his hands. Then he remembered.

"_The perception filter_!" he thought.

He was sitting right next to it! He reached out to the space, and felt something. He pulled it onto his lap.

It was Jack.


	3. Desicions & Problems

Disclaimer - Don't Own Torchwood! I Want To, But I Don't…

It looked like he had been crying - his eyes were red, and his cheeks wet. He stared into Iantos eyes, before falling into his chest. Ianto smiled - he was sound asleep, and would be for quite a while. He picked him up and carried him back to the Hub.

Everyone, except Owen, who was in silent fits of laughter, smiled as Ianto walked in, cradling Jack in his arms. Except there was one thing on everyone's minds:

"What shall we do with Jack? We cant leave him here on his own - he might hurt himself." Gwen said, to the approval of everybody.

"I'll take him back to mine if you like - looks like he doesn't want to let go of me anyway." Ianto suggested.

So everyone went home - Ianto had some difficulty prying Jack from his chest so he could drive without crashing. When he got home, Ianto went straight to bed. He had a double bed, because he liked his room. He gently laid Jack down next to him and slowly fell asleep.

When he woke up, it was 4:30 in the morning, according to the clock by the bed. Jack had to blink a few times before he could see clearly. He climbed down off of the bed, and looked out of the window. He had never seen Cardiff from this high up before. He pressed his small hand against the glass. He turned around to look at Ianto - _He looks lonely in the big bed, _Jack thought. He tried to get back onto it, but couldn't reach. He kept on trying, until eventually he managed to get back on.

When Ianto woke up, he noticed that the space next to him was empty. He then noticed something warm against his chest. Jack was snuggled into it, smiling and holding his shirt tight.

Ianto didn't know what to give Jack for breakfast. But Jack sorted it out quite quickly. He climbed up onto the shelf, opened the cupboard door, and pulled out the bread. He grinned, pointing at the toaster, then the bread. Ianto got the message quickly, holding Jack close to his chest while he got breakfast ready. Then he buttered it, and sat Jack on the sofa next to him, letting him much on his toast while he watched TV.

Then he noticed the time - time to get to the Hub. He glanced at Jack, who had managed to get toast round his mouth. Ianto grinned, then got a cloth and wiped his face over, and quickly brushed his teeth. The he got himself ready. When they were both ready to go, Ianto carried Jack to his car and put him in the passenger seat. When they arrived, Ianto noticed that Jack was sound asleep. He lifted him up and went into the Hub. Owen was about to shout "Hi", but Ianto stopped him, pointing to the bundle in his arms. Owen muttered something quietly, earning him dark looks from Gwen.

"Right - coffee, anyone?" Ianto asked, giving Jack to Gwen, as Tosh was busy at her computer, and Owen was…Owen. Gwen felt a little strange, holding her boss while he slept. But hopefully, they would find the cure soon.

"Well, we cant do any work with a baby for a boss, so I'm gonna order Chinese!" Owen exclaimed, going to the phone. After it came, the phone rang. Ianto answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Torchwood - how is the baby?" said a voice - female.

Ianto quickly hung up, staring at the phone, then at Jack, sitting on Gwen's lap munching on a prawn cracker.

"Someone knows about Jack." Ianto stammered, hardly able to believe it.


	4. A Shocking Discovery

Don't own Torchwood - if I did, I would of made Jack a baby a long time ago… Also, I will try and update once every two days this week, as I have a lot of coursework to do for Wednesday and Thursday! Stay tuned, and keep those fingers crossed that I do it all!

"What?" Gwen said, unable to believe it herself. "Who??"

"I don't know - it was a woman. I vaguely recognise her voice, but I cant remember." Ianto explained.

"So, what do we do?" Owen asked.

"Well, we cant let him leave the Hub, not on his own anyway. Also, if you do go into the town with him, be alert. Anyone could try and take him." Tosh suggested - she didn't realise it, but she was almost shouting.

"Err…you might wanna turn the volume down a little…"Owen said, point at the corner of the room.

Jack was huddled in the corner, cowering in fear and frightened by the raised voices. Ianto slowly got up and walked towards him, but Jack tried to back further away. The wall stopped him from doing that, however. It broke Iantos heart to see it.

"You guys should get back to work, I can deal with it." Ianto suggested. Everyone left him with Jack, tears silently falling down his cheeks. After a few seconds, Jack practically leapt into Iantos arms when he knelt down to his level, crying into his neck. After about 5 minutes, the tears stopped flowing from Jacks eyes, and his breathing evened out. Ianto smiled, and rubbed circles on Jacks back, his head resting on his shoulder.

"_Poor little guy._" Ianto thought, carefully standing up. He then noticed Jack giving a small shudder - _He must be cold_. He found a blanket and wrapped Jack in it, cradling him close to his chest for extra warmth. Then he walked towards Owen, who turned around when he heard footsteps.

"Couldn't make us some coffee, could you?" Ianto asked. Owen stared at Ianto, then at Jack, a small bundle in his arms. A smile formed on his face.

"Yeah, of course" Owen replied, and walked off to make coffee for everyone - except Jack, he would make him a glass of water.

When Owen came back with the drinks, he found that Jack was awake, and sitting on Iantos lap. He gave Ianto the water, who slowly gave it to Jack. He was still holding onto the glass, but Jack also held onto it.

After the water was all gone, Ianto heard a small rumble, more like a growl. He look down at Jack, who quickly averted his gaze to the floor, clearly embarrassed.

"Hungry?" Ianto asked. Jack wouldn't look him in the eye, but nodded. He looked like he was about to cry, so Ianto picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. Jack picked out a packet of crisps from the cupboard.

"Ianto?" Gwen called.

"Coming!" He answered, carrying Jack with him. "What?" Gwen noticed the small boy in his arms when he arrived at her desk.

"Umm… Jack may not want to see this - Tosh can you take him for a second?" Jack was reluctant to let go of Ianto, but Tosh bribed him with a few biscuits.

"Look at these videos I found on the internet - recognize anyone?" Gwen asked Ianto.

The video was of a little boy - about 1 year old. He had a black eye, a bleeding lip, and what looked like a bad limp. His clothes were ripped and they looked too small.

"Hey! Brat! Make me some tea - NOW!" the loud shout of a drunken man made the little boy jump out of his skin. He immediately went to make the tea when he tripped, spilling the hot water on the floor, but some of it got on his legs.

"You stupid bastard! Look what you did! Clean it up!" this voice was of a woman, also drunk. When she came into view of the camera, she held the mans belt. "You make a mess, you pay the price…" She walked towards the boy, cowering in the corner, and brought the buckle of the belt down on his back with a loud smack.

The boy's scream ran through Gwen and Iantos ears before Gwen wisely closed the video. Ianto turned to look at Jack, who returned the look. He lifted him out of Tosh's arms and held him close to his chest, tears silently falling down his face. Jack looked up when he felt something wet fall on his shoulder. Ianto couldn't bear to look at him, not after what he had just seen. He could just about make out scars on Jack's arms and back. He walked to Jack's bed and carefully laid him down. He didn't understand what was going on, so he fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. Ianto then walked out, sat by the waterfall, and completely broke down.


	5. A Falling Out

**Disclaimer - Don't own Torchwood!**

**Chapter 7**

**What no-one knew was that Jack heard the video from earlier, and couldn't sleep about it. He knew that he was never to tell a soul that his father abused him; if he did, he would actually die. When he finally went to sleep, he dreamt of a fond memory - when he first encountered snow. He was kept in the basement, and only came out when something needed shovelling, or for food when it wasn't thrown at him. He was ordered to shovel the snow out by the steps. When he saw it, he was fascinated. But not for long. His father ordered him to shovel faster, but with the shovel being twice the size of Jack, it was difficult. This angered his father. He grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt and dragged him down to the basement, ripping off Jacks shirt as he went. Then he took his belt off, and hit Jacks bare back, ripping the skin clean open. It was then that Jack awoke with a scream.**

**No-one heard it.**

**_Maybe they have all gone home, and forgot me…_ he thought. He slowly made his way down the stairs, holding tight to the banister. He found Ianto asleep at Tosh's desk. He gave him a small poke to wake him up - it made him jump up with a start, startling Jack. This caused him to loose his balance and fall backwards. Ianto looked like he didn't want to be woken up, and glared around to find the culprit. His eyes fell upon Jack, who started to back away from Ianto, tears forming in his eyes.**

"**Jack, what -" Ianto started to say, when Gwen walked in. When she sae Jack crying and Ianto glaring at him while swaying in his seat, it puzzled her. When Jack saw her he ran towards her, hiding behind her legs.**

"**Ianto, what have you done to Jack?" Gwen asked - then she spotted the bottle of vodka at Tosh's desk - it was empty. Her heart sank - how could he do this?**

"**Ianto, have you been drinking?"**

**Maybe - it's not a crime!" He answered, half shouting and slurring his words. The shouting made Jack remember the video - what if Ianto turned out like his father? It was too much for him to bear, so he did the one thing he thought he was good at - he ran and hid. No-one was watching him, so it was easy. He went for the kitchen and hide in a cupboard. It Ianto couldn't find him, he couldn't hurt him.**

**It wasn't until Gwen couldn't feel the familiar grip on her leg that she knew something was up. Forgetting Ianto, she ran round the hub, looking for Jack. When she got to the kitchen, Jack tensed; he could see her through the gap between the door and the wall of the cupboard. He moved backwards, but knocked over a can of soup. Gwen turned around when she heard the clatter as the can fell over. Jack started to cry - he knew that, somehow, he would get the blame for Ianto drinking. Gwen opened the door and what she saw broke her heart.**

**Jack was visibly terrified, tears streaming down his face. He was holding the can up in self defence, trembling like mad.**

**_His parents really hurt him - that cant of been the only video_. Gwen thought. She moved to pick up Jack, but he ducked and jumped out of the cupboard, running out of the kitchen. He would of run into the door, if Ianto hadn't of caught him. He was still drunk, though not as much. Jack struggled against Ianto's firm hold, but to no avail. Ianto didn't understand. Before the video was shown, Jack was fine. Then it hit him - Jack may not of SEEN the video, but he could of heard it…**

"**Gwen - he heard the video that we saw. When he saw me drunk he thought I was going to turn into his father. that's why he's scared of me. Here - you take him, I'm going home." And with that, Ianto gave Jack to Gwen, and walked out of the hub and back to his flat.**

**When Jack saw tat Gwen was holding him, he visibly relaxed in her arms, clutching her as if she was his last hope. He thought about what he was going to do next - his parents forbade him to talk back, so he rarely (if at all) talked. His voice was raspy from lack of use, but Gwen could make out two words:**

"**Thank…You…" Then he fell asleep in her arms.**


	6. Realisations

Heya everyone - sorry about the delay, but ive had a ton of coursework, and some personal issues to deal with. But here it is!

Disclaimer - Don't own Torchwood!

When Ianto returned, he saw Gwen sitting on the sofa, Jack still asleep in her arms. He mouthed to her "_Kitchen - now. Leave Jack._" She followed him into the kitchen.

"I did some research at home - there are 15 other videos of Jack, starting from his birth. The one we saw was the last one." Ianto stammered, hardly able to get the words out. Gwen was horrified - she turned to look at Jack; he looked so peaceful, you wouldn't believe that the boy in the videos was him.

Jack woke up when Gwen left, but he was too exhausted to cry. He then felt his tummy rumble - he hadn't eaten since this morning. He clambered down from the sofa and spotted the can of soup he picked out earlier. He grabbed it and wandered up to the kitchen. Gwen and Ianto were still talking, so he stopped before he walked in.

"What were the others like?" Gwen asked Ianto, afraid of the answer.

"I didn't watch them all - I couldn't. The worst one that I saw was Jack being slapped and kicked repeatedly, before his 'father' threw him down the stairs".

Jack heard Ianto's words loud and clear, and his heart sank. "_They know - will they abandon me 'coz im a failure?"_ He didn't have to wait long to find out, because Ianto noticed Jack, and realised he heard their conversation.

"Jack, I'm -" Before he could finish his sentence, Jack shook his head, indicating he didn't want to know.

"No!" He said, stammering the word. Then he turned and ran, leaving the can of soup on the ground. Ianto's heart melted at the sight of that.

"He hates me…" He realised. "I can't take him back to my flat now…"

"It's okay, I'll stay with him. I'll tell Rhys that ive got a load of paperwork or something." Gwen offered. Ianto nodded, and made his way out of the Hub. Gwen found Jack huddled underneath his desk in his office, tears streaming down his face, Gwen bent down to his level, and said "Ianto has gone - I'll stay with you tonight, sweetheart."

After hearing that, Jack wiped his tears away and got up from under the desk. Gwen pulled him into a hug, and heard him whisper "Thank you" over and over again until it was a jumble of words. He fell asleep in the hug, which made standing up a bit tricky for Gwen. She phoned Rhys, explaining about a ton of paperwork. He agreed, though half-heartedly.

Gwen sighed, putting the phone down. Jack and Ianto had to make up soon, because she couldn't stay here all night again. But she had to - she couldn't leave Jack on his own, he could hurt himself. She found Jacks' big military coat, and got an idea. She laid Jack on the sofa, being careful not to wake him. Then she covered him with his coat, so he wouldn't get cold. He sighed, and pulled the coat closer to him. Gwen smiled, she had never seen anything so cute as that in her entire life. She then fell asleep in her chair.


	7. Disaster Strikes

Disclaimer - don't own Torchwood! If I did, this would be a series all of its own!

The night went okay for Gwen - sure, she wasn't comfortable, but that couldn't be helped.

The same could not be said for Jack - he woke up twice due to nightmares, and at first he didn't know where he was. He dreamt about the days events, but worse. When Ianto stopped him at the door, he slapped his face until it bled, and when Jack heard his conversation with Gwen, Ianto beat him senseless for interrupting him and talking back. He had no choice but to tell Gwen, after she asked him why he couldn't stop shaking. She listened carefully, remembering it all.

When he finished explaining, Gwen picked him up and held him while she did breakfast - toast, and water. Then he ate the toast with no problems, but he couldn't drink the water - he was still shaking slightly, and couldn't hold the glass. Gwen smiled sadly, and pulled Jack onto her lap and held the glass for him, while he took small sips.

After he finished his drink, Gwen saw Tosh arrive, followed by Owen. She noticed that Jack had fallen fast asleep in her arms, so she laid him on the sofa while she explained to Tosh & Owen what happened the previous night, and Jack's dreams. Ianto arrived an hour afterwards. He was greeted by stares from Tosh, Owen and Gwen, while Jack hid behind his coat. Owen picked him up and sat him on his lap while he started his computers up, while Gwen led Ianto into the kitchen.

As soon as Owen heard shouting from the kitchen, he covered Jack's ears, murmuring "Don't worry, I'm here" Jack just buried his head in Owens neck.

"How am I supposed to make it up to Jack?" asked Ianto.

"By saying 'SORRY'! For Gods sake, Ianto - you've seen what he's had to live with - you think getting pissed is the best solution?" Gwen replied.

"Fine…I'll try…" Muttered Ianto, walking out of the kitchen. When Owen saw him approaching, he tightened his hold on Jack. Jack looked over Owen's shoulder to face Ianto.

"Jack? Im sorry for scaring you yesterday. I'm not surprised the video scared you. I hope we can be friends again…" Ianto stammered.

Jack thought about his reply. _He looks sorry. Maybe I can trust him again…_ He nodded a "yes" to Ianto, before climbing off of Owen to hug Ianto (or his legs). Ianto picked him up and spun him around, making Jack squeal with laughter.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Cardiff, a woman was smiling.

"Soon, my revenge will be complete!"

The next day, Ianto needed to go to the bank. He took Jack with him. When they got to the bank, Jack said he was thirsty, so Ianto led him to the water fountain, then got in the queue. Jack took long sips, savouring the water. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him from behind and he felt a cold gun placed on the back of his head.

A second gun was fired into the air, and a man shouted "Everyone on the floor, or the kid gets it!"

"Get what? What I get?" Jack asked. The man holding him shoved him against the wall. Ianto looked on in horror, not believing what was happening. _I cant imagine what they want with Jack - maybe I don't want to know…_ Then the other man tied Jacks hands and feet together, stopping him from escaping. Then they ran out of the bank, bundling Jack into a cage in their van and driving off.

After what seemed like forever to Jack, the van stopped. One man grabbed the cage containing Jack, the other spoke into a microphone.

"Boss? We got the boy."


	8. Findings

Disclaimer! DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD!

By the way, if some of it seems a LITTLE bit too harsh for a 2 year old, sorry. But I couldn't think of anything else!

When Jack woke up, he saw that he wasn't in the cage any more, but his hands and feet were still bound. He jumped when he heard a voice behind him. Female.

"Hello, Jack Harkness."

Jack couldn't believe it - she was meant to be dead, he killed her himself, not long ago.

"I want to repay you for 'killing' me. It caused me a lot of pain - I'll share some of it with you." She said, and then she slapped Jack, threw him across the room, kicked and punched him. Then she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragged him to the door, and threw him out, into the dark, cold night.

Back at Torchwood, everyone was doing their best to track down Jack's abductors. A few hours later, when Owen saw something on the CCTV, his eyes went wide. He grabbed Jack's military coat, and ran out of the door.

Jack was staggering towards the Hub entrance, and with the wind slowly picking up, he had difficulty. He took one more step, and keeled over, all consciousness lost. Owen ran out to him, and wrapped him in his coat, checking he was ok. Then he ran back into the Hub, Jack cradled close to his chest and his heart racing. Everyone gasped when they saw Owen running into the Hub, but what surprised them the most was the small bundle in his arms.

"Is he…alive?" Tosh asked. Owen nodded, then added, "He's in a bad way. I'll take care of him." And, with that, he raced down into the Autopsy Room.

In case Jack woke up when Owen was examining him, he gave him some anaesthetic. It took about an hour, before Owen was satisfied that Jack was ok. He was appalled by the amount of damage he saw on him, especially for a 2 year old. Some of it was bruises on his head, back, chest, everywhere really. Once he finished, Owen wrapped Jack up in a blanket, and slowly walked upstairs. Everyone turned to look at Owen, then at the small bundle in his arms. Their expressions asked "Is he going to be ok?" Owen grinned his reply, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll stay with him tonight - its easier that way, 'coz im a doctor, and he has injuries. Put two and two together…" Owen said, with a hint of sarcasm at the end. Everyone nodded, and Ianto went to make drinks for everyone.

It was hours before Jack eventually opened his eyes. Everyone had gone home, leaving him with Owen, staring at his computer screen. He smiled when Owen looked down at him.

"Hi. It's just you and me until morning." He said. Jack nodded, and snuggled into Owens chest. Then he looked up, and slowly said "The woman…seen her before…threatened Tosh…" he then fell back asleep.

"Mary! No, it couldn't be…" Owen exclaimed. He instantly started to research information, which could lead to her whereabouts.

Thoughts?


	9. A Second Appearance

_**Well, you guys have waited for this! Sorry it's short, but trust me it will get better!**_

Chapter 9

The search for information about Mary took Owen ALL night. He put so much effort into it, that he soon exhausted himself. He carefully carried Jack (for he was now asleep) over to the sofa, and gently laid him down. He then flopped down into the chair, and let sleep consume him.

Several hours later, Jack slowly woke up. At first he wondered where Owen was, as the last thing he remembered was falling asleep on his lap. A quick scan of the Hub told him that the man was no-where to be seen. Getting slightly worried, he stumbled down from the sofa and wandered down to kitchen. He quickly found Owen making about four cups of coffee, and a small glass of water. He tugged at Owens trouser leg until he got the mans attention. He bent down and lifted Jack onto the worktop so that he could give him his water. He then walked back over to his workstation, where he continued his search.

About 20 minutes later, Gwen, Ianto & Tosh arrived, armed with coffee. Jack clambered down from the worktop and ran over to Gwen, hugging her leg. She smiled, and bent down to pick him up. He loved having a cuddle with her, if only for a short time. The others were okay, but he was very distant with Tosh since what happened with the pendant. He was afraid that she was still in contact with Mary, and so didn't want to be close to her. Because the others weren't around when Jack told him about Mary, he had to carefully explain it to them, and advised them to check up on her.

"Owen - you'd better take a look at this…" Gwen said, causing everyone to gather round her screen. It showed video from a CCTV camera located in Cardiff, relatively close to the Hub. But what caught Gwens eye was the person in the middle of the screen. She was looking directly at the camera, and mouthed two words.

"I'm coming."

_**BertieTiger: Do the honours, people. Review!**_

_**Jack: NOOOOOOOOO! How could you!**_

_**BertieTiger: Easily.**_


End file.
